


Everyone cries at the end of season 1 of the walking dead game

by WolfKomoki



Series: Awkward first meetings au [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Walking Dead (Video Games)
Genre: Derek and Stiles go to the same college, M/M, Spoilers for the end of season 1 of the walking dead game, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4817696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You have just witnessed me cry over the ending to my favorite game before class began please don’t ever tell anyone about this.”<br/>Or Derek plays the walking dead season 1 before class and cries at the ending. He begs Stiles not tell anyone that he cried over a video game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone cries at the end of season 1 of the walking dead game

**Author's Note:**

> Teen Wolf is owned by MTV. The Walking Dead game is owned by TellTaleGames.

          He opened up his laptop and sat on the floor with headphones plugged in as he opened up his copy of TellTaleGames’s The Walking Dead season 1. He was on episode 5.

          _Lee had been bitten. His skin was blue, which probably meant he didn’t have much time left. Clementine had killed a walker with a baseball bat._

_“I did it. I got him.” Clementine gasped._

_“Great… Clem. Good job.” Lee wheezed._

_Clementine slowly pointed the gun at Lee._

_“Hey. I might turn honey and If I do, it won’t be good.” Lee warned._

_“No you can’t! You can’t do that!” Clementine cried._

Derek’s breath hitched in his throat.

          _“Trust me Clem. I don’t want to. I’m trying, I’m trying.” Lee wheezed._

_“My parents. It’s so horrible.” Clementine sobbed._

_“I can’t imagine sweat pea.” Lee wheezed._

_“And now… you? PLEASE… please don’t be one of them. Please don’t become a walker.” Clementine sobbed._

Derek clenched his fist as he tried not to cry.

          _“There’s only one thing you can do. You know that.”Lee wheezed._

Derek’s breath started to wheeze.

          _“I don’t know if I can!” Clementine cried._

_“You have to shoot me honey.” Lee wheezed._

_“Lee, no…” Clementine sobbed._

_“It’s okay, it’s okay.” Lee wheezed._

Derek felt a single tear pour out of his eyes.

          _“Back in Macon honey, I had to kill my brother after he’d turned.” Lee wheezed._

_“I didn’t know that.” Clementine sobbed._

_“It was terrible sweetie. You just have to do it. I know you can.” Lee wheezed._

_“But…” Clementine sobbed._

_“I hated seeing him like one of them. And I don’t want you to see me like that. And I don’t want to… hurt you. Please Clem.” Lee wheezed._

_“Okay Lee. I can do it… I can.” Clementine cried._

Derek’s breath hitched in his throat again, as he started sobbing.

          “Why telltale?” He sobbed.

          _“It’s going to stay bad out there until it gets better. But it will, one day. Until then, though, don’t trust anyone. You have so much more growing up to do. People will see how small you are and try to take advantage of you and try to get you to do things you shouldn’t. “ Lee wheezed._

_“I won’t let them!” Clementine exclaimed._

_“Good.” Lee wheezed. Clementine started sobbing at this point._

_“And Clem…” Lee wheezed._

_“Keep that hair short.” Lee warned._

_“I will. I’ll cut it myself.” Clementine growled._

_“Great. Good.” Lee wheezed. His eyes were yellow at this point._

_“And also…” He wheezed, closing his eyes._

_“What, what is it?” Clementine asked._

_“No, don’t worry. Alright…”Lee wheezed._

_“I’ll miss you.” Lee wheezed._

_“Me, too.” Clementine sobbed._

Derek was sobbing loudly at this point.

          _Clementine shot Lee in the head, and that’s when the credits rolled._

Derek felt someone wrap their arms around him in a hug, comforting him as he sobbed at his computer. After the game went to the menu he put up his computer and stood up.

          “Please don’t ever tell anyone I cried over a video game.” Derek begged. It was embarrassing crying in public.

          “It’s okay, I cried over the ending too. Your secret is safe with me.” Stiles smiled.


End file.
